John Easthampton
John Easthampton is a nobleman and an influential Chosen. Story A Cursed Beginning As a young kid, John, due to his compatibility, was chosen by Pietro de Valencia and taken for experimentation, turned into a Chosen, with part of his skin flayed off in the process. This deeply traumatized him, resulting in John shutting off from others and adapting a facade, eventually causing him to run away from his mansion, traveling across the world. During his travels, he met with Dorothee McDaniels whom he courted repeatedly, and Dorothee's group of Church agents eventually followed John to England, where he revealed that as a Chosen, he amassed several powerful Demons for his personal collection, including Leviathan's Demon Gem. Just for Love John remained in England as the group eventually left, asking for Dorothee's promise to return; however, when he learned of Dorothee's soul being sealed away, John offered himself to Simon Occita in exchange for her, resulting in him losing his memories and identity. These were eventually restored by Isa Norwind, with Dorothee rushing to John afterwards, chiding him for his sacrifice, before confessing to him. John was briefly seen seventeen years later, doting on his young daughter with Dorothee, Ashley Easthampton. When Ashley was captured, John rushed to her rescue; however, this was not enough to prevent the world's eventual collapse in Inferno and a catastrophic end for both John and his daughter in this Timeline. Another Path In another Timeline, John and Dorothee were rescued by Lily Evershire's Cheshire Corporation, and contributed to it, with John serving as an organizer due to his lack of combat skills. Eventually however, Dorothee was killed by a Paradox whose identity was Ashley herself, causing the group to collapse in the Empty Realm, John taking care of a resurrected yet heartbroken Dorothee. John and Dorothee, seeking to do what is best for their daughter, accessed Endymion's massive tower in order to test their might and worth, training in order to be worthy of their own daughter and bring her back home. With the help of Sarah Duncan and Lily, they eventually did so, Ashley reconciling with them and helping them with taking down Great Old One Noden. Afterwards, Dorothee, now an Erynies, managed to mend his wounded Soul and free him from Pietro's curse at last. Appearance John is a blonde-haired man with blue eyes, wearing a golden monocle, dressed in a black tuxedo standard for early twentieth century island. His usual expression is a calm and confident smile. Personality John appears at first as a careless womanizer, whose immense wealth and privileges seem to allow him to do whatever he wants with impunity. This first impression often dissuades others from getting to know him. However, John is mostly trying to run away from his responsibilities, as well as fate as a Chosen which he openly rejects. In fact, despite his goofy attitude and constant downplaying of his emotions, deep down John strongly needs a stable relationship, something he eventually obtains with Dorothee, eventually maturing into a stronger-willed man, one with a strong determination to protect what he finally has - in others terms, John has stopped running away. Powers * Chosen Powers: Uniquely for a Chosen, by rejecting his nature, John has never bound himself to a peculiar element. He however has a certain connection to Thunder, due to Leviathan's influence. * Master Ritualist: John possesses extensive knowledge on demonic summoning and pact magic. Storylines * Chronicles of the Damned shows him as a protagonist. * Chronicles of the Damned II features him briefly alongside Ashley. * New Age Dawning heavily features him. Trivia * His name is reference to the English city of Southampton. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Demon Category:Time Category:Cheshire Isle